For medical personnel that operate in the environment of medical imaging equipment emitting X-ray radiation, it is difficult to accurately estimate where exactly direct X-ray radiation or even scatter radiation is located. As such, body parts, for example, arms and hands, of medical personnel are unintentionally located in the beam path or in zones affected by scatter radiation. This may occur frequently in the field of interventional and surgical procedures under X-ray radiation, where the hands of doctors are positioned close to the patient/examination object during the operation. Direct X-ray radiation creates a significant health risk for the people affected, primarily if the radiation occurs over a relatively long period; scatter radiation, for example due to scattering on equipment or the patient, also constitutes a risk. Furthermore, additional scatter radiation is generated by the body parts in the direct beam path and also adversely affects imaging. Overall, it is desirable to increase awareness of the danger and to reduce the danger of undesirable exposure to radiation as a whole.